


new princess in town

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new princess is in Ponyvile but who are her parents? I don't own My little Pony</p>
            </blockquote>





	new princess in town

I was new in Ponyvile, first time out of Canterlot, I was weary of what will happen if they found out who I was. But tonight was special it was Nightmare night most fun night of the year not only because we disguise who we are but because of Princess Luna’s visits. It isn’t the first time I’ve the princess but it is my first time seeing her outside the palace.  
I walked around wearing a Nightmare… I mean Princess Luna costume. I was very close to the princess she cared for me so much that she let me out of Canterlot when I was coming the age of 16 which was today yes I was born on Nightmare night.  
I picked up the local newspaper and headlines were as big as the moon itself reading ‘New Princess at Ponyvile’ I sighed it wasn’t the princess wasn’t new to me but a mystery to everyone else no pony knew of her no one except me.  
I was interrupted when I banged into a weird Pony dressed as a chicken pecking the ground on a lost bit of candy.  
“Sorry BUCUCK, I’m a chicken,” Said the strange the pony “Not really, my name is Pinkie Pie.”  
“Oh um, I’m Atiena,” I told Pinkie shyly while looking away, nervous.  
“What a lovely name, what does it mean. Because I never met some pony with the same name. Well, I’ve never met two ponies with the same name.” she told so fast I could barely tell what she was saying.  
“It means………” I was about to answer her question but she just made a chicken noise and zoomed off “Guardian of the night” I whispered. I guess she will never know what it means. I continued my walk until I bumped into another pony this time a handsome, young colt dressed as what looks like one of Luna’s guards.  
“Sorry your highness. I really must see where I’m going,” The colt said I panicked then I softened after a few seconds I realised I was wearing a princess Luna costume.  
“Well it’s alright. I forgive you. I’m Atiena. And you are?” I asked the colt.  
“Oh you’re not the princess. Well that is an impressing costume of her. I’m Pipsqueak.” He told me in a sweet voice  
“Thank you, Pipsqueak,” I told him sweetly.  
“How did you get the horn and the wings?” He questioned.  
“I uh am……”   
“Atiena!!” Some pony screamed. I turned to see Luna walking towards me “Ah there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Hi Pip”  
“Hi Princess” PIP said to Luna  
“Well, we have to go Pip, Atiena and I have to meet Twilight. But I will see you at the annual scare” Luna told him.  
“Yeah see ya” He turned and walked away. We did the same walking towards the library to meet the mane six. We both held are heads high but deep inside I wanted to cry. Why can’t I have a normal live where I could hang out with ponies my age, ponies like Pip.


End file.
